


Short Shorts

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cricket, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Game of Thrones-esque, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, outline for a fic not the fic itself, various GoT characters I can't be arsed to detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: Stuff from tumblr:1.  Erik watches Charles dance with Moira2.  Game of Moans3.  Charles on Top4.  Equilibrium AU5.  It's Just Not Cricket6.  Outline for a polyamory fic (Charles/Erik/Logan) - NEW!





	1. A Different Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Link to tumblr gifset: [Erik watching Charles dance with Moira](https://fullmetalcarer.tumblr.com/post/165458831590/fassy-stuff-michael-fassbender-sherlock)

Erik watched Charles dancing. He watched him twirl that insipid Moira round the room. Watched him smile and whisper to her and hold her just a little too close, so she blushed and laughingly protested. What a perfect facade Charles presented to the world. How gracefully, how flawlessly he maintained it.

Erik watched him spin and sway under the chandeliers, Moira beaming at him, the great and the good looking on approvingly. How would they look if they'd seen him sucking Erik's cock? Seen him on his knees begging for it like a greedy whore? Seen him kissing and licking Erik's prick for all the world like a confirmed harlot? Charles' skills belied his cherubic face. God, how well he'd taken Erik's length.

Those red lips, smirking at Moira, had stretched around his girth. Those blue eyes, sparkling with wit and good humour, had filled with tears as Erik drove into his mouth. That ivory throat, arching in merriment, had swallowed down his spend.

He caught Erik's eye. Charles gazed at him through lowered lashes. The pink tip of his tongue flickered out to lick his lips. Then he was swirling away; unreachable, untouchable. Erik cursed under his breath. He'd make him pay later, when they were alone. It wasn't his mouth he'd be fucking either. Erik grinned into his glass. Charles was riding out with the hunt tomorrow. Erik was going to ensure he had a thoroughly uncomfortable ride.


	2. Game of Moans

Erik: Hello, I'm Erik Snow. I'm a bastard and northern. Also Jewish.

Charles: I am Charles Stormborn, Father of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, King of . . . er, Prince of *mumbles*, oh, whatevs, hi.

Erik: *drools*

Charles: Would you like to see my dragons?

Erik: *winks* I'd love to see your . . . dragons *winks again*

Erik:

Erik: Oh, you really meant dragons.

***

Charles: Kneel before me.

Erik: I am the King in the North, I will never kneel.

Charles: I'll let you suck my cock if you do.

Erik: *is on his knees in a nanosecond*

***

Erik and Charles: *stand on a cliff gazing out at the tempestuous sea*

Erik: *moves closer to Charles*

Charles: *moves closer to Erik*

Erik: *puckers up*

Charles: *puckers up*

Drogon: *slams his tail down between them, missing Erik's nose and other protruding parts by millimetres*

Erik: YOU FUCKING COCK BLOCK!

Charles: *giggles*

Drogon: *smirks*

***

Erik: So how come you always look so hot and bothered when you've been riding a dragon?

Charles: There's a patch of scales just where I sit that rubs on Certain Parts in a highly invigorating way. Want a go?

Erik and Charles: *sitting on Drogon as he soars through the air*

Erik: Wow! That IS invigorating.

Erik: *reaches for Charles*

Drogon: *flicks neck and hurls Erik into the freezing waves*

Charles: Naughty Drogon.

Erik: YOU FUCKING COCK BLOCK! *wave smacks him in the face*

***

Drogon: *licks other dragon's naughty bits and gently draws his claws over her scales*

Other dragon: *assumes the position*

Erik: *lets off flare*

Other dragon: *shrieks and takes off*

Erik: Now who's cock-blocked?

Drogon: *burns off Erik's clothes and hair*

Later . . .

Charles: Wow, you northern people really can't take the sun, can you?

***

Grey Worm:

Erik: So, you and whatsherface, how do you . . . I mean you've got no . . . what do you . . . ?

Grey Worm: *whispers in Erik's ear*

Erik: Oh. Oh! OH!

Later . . .

Charles: Oh, ooooh, OOOOOOOH!

***

Tyrion: *gazes longingly at Charles*

Jorah Mormont: *gazes longingly at Charles*

Erik: Hey babes, whassup? Wanna ride my . . . dragon? *does finger guns*


	3. Charles on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to NSFW gifset: [Charles on Top](https://fullmetalcarer.tumblr.com/post/164854774170/fullmetalcarer-quality-content-erik-didnt-know)

Erik didn't know how he'd ended up like this, face pressed against the end board of the bed, ass being pounded unmercifully by a blue eyed, red lipped, floppy haired, posh accented, hobbit sized twink.

When he'd picked him up in the bar he'd been convinced he was going to be doing the topping. Charles had seemed so soft, so sweet, so gentle. Erik had dominated the conversation, boxing him into a corner with his broad shoulders and looming over him like a predator.

As soon as they'd got into the hotel room everything had changed. Charles had backed him up against the wall, kissed him bruisingly hard, sunk to his knees and sucked Erik off with vicious relish and painfully too many teeth. As soon as Erik had come, he'd manhandled him onto the bed. He was stronger than he looked.

Now Erik was face down, ass up, getting reamed out with brutal efficiency. Erik hadn't bottomed in ages. It hurt just the perfect amount. Charles thrust into him, relentless and unstoppable. His breath was hot on the nape of Erik's neck. His sweat dripped onto Erik's shoulder blades. He grunted like a rutting animal. Erik moaned, "Charles, Charles, Charles."

Short, stubby fingers grabbed his cock, gripped him too tight, stroked him too fast and brought him off with a choked scream. Charles fucked him through his climax like a sexual metronome, then sank his teeth into Erik's shoulder, filled the condom with hot come and collapsed on top of him.

Just as his weight atop Erik was getting uncomfortable, he rolled off and chucked the condom at the bin. He missed.

"You should pick that up," said Erik. "Think of the poor maid."

"No, you should pick that up," replied Charles, fixing him with his mesmerising blue gaze.

Erik gaped at him.

"Pick it up," said Charles, voice as hard and demanding as his cock.

Erik got out of bed, picked up the used condom, put it in the bin and returned to Charles' side.

"That's my good boy," he crooned, warm as a summer's day.

Erik had never wanted to be a good boy for anyone in his entire life, but he desperately wanted to be a good boy for Charles.


	4. Equilibrium AU

“Have you ever skipped a dose, Cleric Lehnsherr?”

Erik stared at the young sense offender. How could he know? How could he possibly know Erik had skipped not one, not two, but three doses? Erik took a deep, calming breath. He didn't know, he was just trying to divert the interrogation.

"Of course not. If I skipped my dose I'd experience feelings and feelings threaten everything we have built. I'm a Grammaton Cleric, I'm sworn to protect Libria."

The young man smiled, shockingly bright in the grey room. Everything about him was shockingly bright. His blue eyes. His red mouth. The contrast of his dark hair with his pale skin. The warmth of his voice.

"And what have we built? A world without love, without passion, without art, without laughter, without tears, without pleasure, without pain, without everything that makes us human."

"Prozium has helped us to build a world of peace and order, free from death and violence and hatred."

The offender laughed and shook his head.

"Free from death and violence? I think not. What about the raids on the Nethers? What about the people the police and the Clerics kill for daring to feel? What about the sense offenders you, Cleric Lehnsherr, deliver for judgement and burning alive?"

"A manageable degree of suffering is necessary if the People of Libria are to be protected from those who flout the laws that serve us all."

Xavier threw his hands in the air, forgetting he was cuffed to the table. The chains rattled and arrested his gesture halfway.

"But we too are the People of Libra and the law does not serve us. As for a "manageable degree of suffering", who are you, an emotionless automaton, to pronounce on pain?"

Pain. Magda in the furnace. Nina looking at him with dead eyes.

He grabbed Xavier by the throat and dragged him part way across the table.

"I'm the Tetragrammaton and I can have you taken from this room and incinerated. Now, give me the names and locations of every single member of your resistance cell or you'll burn."

Up close he could see the many shades of blue that made up the sense offender's eyes. He could smell his shampoo; mint. He could see the drop of sweat beading at Xavier's hairline, then rolling down his forehead to glisten on his eyebrow. He could feel his breath hot against his cheek, the heat of his skin under his hands, the blood beating in his throat, the life that pulsed in him so strongly.

"Aren't you afraid?" whispered Erik.

"Yes," gasped Xavier, struggling to breath with Erik's long fingers clamped around his neck, "of course I'm afraid, I'm human."

Erik loosened his grasp a fraction.

"Then tell me what I want to know."

Xavier shook his head. A strand of dark hair brushed Erik's cheek.

"I'll burn anyway, whether I tell you or not."

Erik shook him.

"Tell me. I can get death commuted to imprisonment if you cooperate."

"Imprisonment and regular doses of Prozium. I'd rather burn."

Erik didn't understand what was happening to him. It was like being hot and cold at the same time. His stomach churned and his pulse hammered in his head. He was losing control of his breathing. His senses felt heightened; Xavier's skin was like silk under his fingers, the two freckles on his overlarge nose glowed like fragments of amber and his sweat smelt sharp with fear.

"I don't want you to burn," hissed Erik.

Xavier stared at him, blue eyes wide, first with incomprehension, then with growing understanding.

"You're feeling."

Erik let go of him and leapt back. Xavier sprawled across the table. Erik hauling him about had made the cuffs bite into his thin wrists. A trickle of blood tainted that white skin. Erik wanted to put his mouth to Xavier's wrist and lick the blood from his torn flesh and kiss the wound he'd made. Someone made a sobbing noise. It wasn't Xavier. He was quite still and quiet, just gazing at Erik with those impossible eyes.

Erik slammed out of the interrogation room. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He wanted to fall on the floor at Charles' feet and weep and beg forgiveness. He did none of those things. Instead, coolly and calmly, on the outside at least, he reported to Shaw's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to tumblr photoset: [Equilibrium AU](https://fullmetalcarer.tumblr.com/post/165564399370/equilibrium-au-have-you-ever-skipped-a-dose)


	5. It's Just Not Cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is in need of some post match comforting. Erik is happy to provide . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the first ODI match between England and the Windies. Ian Botham just said “rubbing off in the dressing room”. Hmm …

Erik’s long, elegant fingers are warm and tight around his cock. He’s standing behind Charles, rutting against his bare arse. Erik’s cock feels enormous between Charles’ buttocks. Charles’ team had lost the match, a match they’d seemed certain to win, and he’d needed cheering up. He’d expected Erik to buy him a beer, not hustle him into the cricket pavilion, into the dressing room, tear off his whites and start rubbing him off. He’s not complaining though.

Ah, he’s close, so close. A swipe of Erik’s thumb over the head, a hint of nails on the shaft, a squeeze of the balls and Charles is spurting into Erik’s hand. Erik pumps madly against Charles’ peachy arse cheek and comes with a strangled shout. His come is hot and sticky on Charles’ bum. After a pause to catch their breath, Erik wipes him off with something.

“Well, if you do that every time we lose, my batting collapse will be deliberate from now on.”

“First cricket match I’ve ever enjoyed,” says Erik, with his sharky grin.

“But you come to all my matches.”

“Exactly.”

Charles smacks him round the head.

He smacks him again when he realises Erik used his jumper to clean the come off.


	6. Outline for a polyamory fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is banging Logan but it's just casual, no feels allowed. Then Erik comes into the picture and Charles is like "is this OK?" to Logan and Logan says "fine bub" but he has feels and Charl has feels and even Erik has feels but it all works out in the end hoorah.

Ooo, no, I haven't written a polyamory au. If I were going to write a polyamory au, it'd go like this:

Charles is working part time in Logan's bakery to fund his college course (I have zero idea of how the US higher education system works). Charles and Logan are banging. It took Charles ages to seduce him coz Logan was all like "you're too young, bub" and "you don't wanna get mixed up with a shady fuck like me" and then he'd brood over his tragic past.

Of course this just made Charles all the more determined to have him and in the end he wore Logan down, coz he's nothing if not persistent. So, they're banging like a barn door in a high wind on the condition that it's just fucking, NO FEELINGS COZ LOGAN CAN'T DEAL.

One day Logan says to Charles "that smooth bastard in a suit likes you" and Charles says "don't be ridiculous, he's constantly complaining about everything" and Logan says "that's just an excuse to talk to ya, ya idiot" and Charles is like "oh, ah, yes, I see it now and he is gorgeous in a scary kinda way". He asks Logan if he'd mind Charles getting it on with shark face lawyer man and Logan says "of course not" coz they're not supposed to have feelings, BUT OF COURSE LOGAN DOES HAVE FEELINGS. And Charles is a bit hurt that Logan doesn't seem to care COZ CHARL HAS FEELINGS TOO.

So, they both pretend they're cool about it and Charles starts flirting with Erik, who flirts back so excruciatingly badly that Charles finds it really endearing. And they go on a date - Logan nobly offers Charles advice while all the while he's having FEELS - and Erik and Charles get in like a house on fire, arguing like crazy until they're asked to leave the restaurant. Of course arguing is foreplay for them so they end up in Erik's pristine, sterile, perfect apartment, which they proceed to make a mess of by having sex on any surface that will bear their weight.

Next day Charles limps into work and Logan is fit to break Erik's face until Charles explains just how much he enjoyed it and Logan pretends to be glad for Charles but wants to break Erik's face even more coz FEELS. There follow eight excruciating weeks while Erik and Charles are all lovey dovey in front of poor Logan (well, Charles is lovey dovey, Erik is more terrifyingly obsessive).

But Charles is missing Logan coz FEELS and Erik, who is an insensitive bastard except for towards Charles, to whom he is supernaturally attuned, notices something is amiss. "Tell me what's wrong, baby" says Erik (he'd rather nail his foot to the floor than have anyone know he calls Charles baby, sweetheart and honey). Charles confesses all. Cue arguing, drama, everyone (especially Erik) being all extra. In the end they break up.

Charles sobs his heart out to Logan. Logan wants to rejoice and claim Charles for his own but he's a Good Guy (as opposed to a Nice Guy) and says "sounds like you really love that asshole" and Charles is like "yes, but I love you too" and Logan's all "I have the feels for you big time, little bub" and Charles is all "yes, but I love Erik too." And Logan's like "fuuuck" and Charles is like "I know". Then Charles brain goes "ping" and he says "why don't we all date each other?" Logan throws up a little in his mouth coz Lehnsherr, but he agrees for Charles sake.

Then they go talk to Erik who is hiding his heartbreak by working 16 hours a day and being hideously unpleasant to his colleagues (they're lawyers, they can take it). At first Erik is incredulous, then horrified, then thoughtful, then hopeful and in the end he agrees. At first they date Charles separately, but Charles is a greedy and unprincipled little bugger and it's not long before he has all three of them in bed together. Erik and Logan do their utmost to keep their hands off each other and lavish all their attention on Charles. In fact they're quite competitive about it so Charles is getting the best fucking of his life. He'd like them to get it on with each other but they're adamant they won't.

One day he's out with his sister and Erik's on his own in his apartment and Logan comes over coz half his clothes are at Erik's place and he needs to pick 'em up. And they get snarky with each other, then some harsh words are said and before you know it they're fighting. They're messing each other up pretty effectively when they simultaneously notice the other is hard. Fighting turns to vigorous fucking. When they're done they collapse on the floor. There's the sound of enthusiastic applause. It's Charles. He came home half way through the Sexy Times and has been watching and jerking off. Logan and Erik exchange glances then grab Charles and DP him until his brain fries.

From then on things get easier. They complement each other. Erik helps Logan with some business issues and shows Charles better ways of organising his study time. Logan makes sure Erik and Charles eat healthily as they're both workaholics who tend to skip meals. Charles allows Logan and Erik to be emotional and have the FEELS and know it's safe to be open and vulnerable.

And there's some kind of drama, probably to do with Shaw coz he's a basted, but together they are STRONG and they whip Shaw's ass and emerge triumphant.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER EXCEPT FOR ALL THE SNARK AND ARGUING AND CHARLES BEING THE UNTIDIEST LITTLE SHIT THAT EVER LIVED.


End file.
